1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to archery equipment and more particularly to an improved compound archery assembly with novel drawcheck.
2. Prior Art
Various so-called compound archery bows have become very popular because they provide gradual arrow acceleration and thus less arrow bending, thereby improving arrow speed and accuracy. Moreover, compound bows generally provide a mechanical advantage over conventional non-compound recurve bows, and allow the archer to hold at full draw at a lower draw weight than the maximum draw weight encountered during the draw. This also promotes improved shooting accuracy.
Most archers use drawchecks, usually of the audible clicker type, to indicate when they have reached full bowstring draw and thus enable them to have the bowstring apply the same propelling force to the arrow each time, thereby improving shooting accuracy. The drawchecks are usually secured to the arrow window in the bow handle section, and the arrow is fed between the flexible drawcheck blade and the bow sidewall defining the side of the window, holding the drawcheck blade in the flexed position away from the bow sidewall. When the arrow is drawn by the bowstring to full draw, its point just clears the rear of the drawcheck blade, which then springs against the bow sidewall and clicks, signalling time for the release of the bowstring, and the archer fires automatically. Unfortunately, the drawcheck blade biases the arrow sideways under its spring tension until the blade is cleared, at which time the arrow tends to spring slightly laterally of the bow, shooting somewhat erratically and inaccurately, depending on the amount of time between the click and the bowstring release. This lateral spring is accentuated if the arrow while on the rest is, as is usually the case, spaced from the bow sidewall by a spring biased plunger. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved type of drawcheck which will not exert tension on the arrow and cause shooting inaccuracy.
Conventional clicker type drawchecks are usually pasted in a fixed position on the bow sidewall and are difficult to peel off and relocate in order to adjust the draw length. Such adjustment is necessary when different arrow lengths are used to fit different circumstances. Moreover such drawchecks are in a somewhat exposed position on the bow and can snag and become bent during transport and use of the bow, adversely affecting the operation and accuracy of the drawcheck.
There is a need for an improved drawcheck which will not snag, become bent and out of alignment and which can be easily and accurately adjusted to suit various draw lengths.